Problem: ${{7} \times {0} = {?}}$
We can think of ${7} \times {0}$ as $7$ groups of $0$ circles: $\text{Group 1}$ $\text{Group 2}$ $\text{Group 3}$ $\text{Group 4}$ $\text{Group 5}$ $\text{Group 6}$ $\text{Group 7}$ Since there are $0$ circles in each group, the answer is $0$. ${{7} \times {0} ={0}}$